Just a kiss
by Marina Jolie
Summary: Apenas um beijo... ou o início de um novo romance? Songfic de natal para Dra. Nina - Final on
1. Chapter 1

**Comentários iniciais**

_Antes de mais nada: Feliz Natal a todos!_

_- Esta songfic é o meu singelo presente de natal para minha beta, Dra. Nina. Eu sei que esse casal não é o seu preferido, mas como vc leu e gostou, decidi postá-la em sua homenagem XD_  
><em>- Antes que alguém reclame: "Shina e Ikki de novo?", eu explico: já faz um bom tempo que eu pensava em escrever uma fic com eles que não fosse UA, mas não rolava nenhuma inspiração. Foi então que eu me viciei na música Just a kiss (Lady Antebellum), e qdo vi a tradução, pensei: é a música ideal pra minha fic!<br>__- A idéia inicial era fazer um oneshot, mas como ficou muito grande preferi dividir em duas partes (a música virá no próximo capítulo)._

_bjs  
><em>_Marina Jolie_

_**Obs: **a história se passa após a batalha contra Hades.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>JUST A KISS<strong>

**Parte I**

**POV Shina**

Durante anos, eu agi como uma completa idiota. Desde aquele maldito dia em que o Seiya me viu sem a máscara, eu me condenei a um sofrimento inútil. Mas que outra escolha eu tinha?  
>Só poderia matá-lo.<br>Destruir o homem que viu meu rosto tornou-se uma obsessão para mim, mas eu não tive coragem. Fui tão fraca que acabei desperdiçando todas as chances que apareceram. O mais revoltante é que eu cheguei a arriscar a MINHA vida para salvar a dele! É difícil aceitar isso, mas confesso que me deixei levar por sentimentos dos quais me envergonho profundamente...  
>Amá-lo?<br>Impossível... como poderia amar alguém que jamais corresponderia aos meus sentimentos? Eu tive essa certeza no dia em que o Jamian raptou Athena. Quando observei a preocupação do Seiya em salvá-la, a ponto de se jogar de um abismo... naquele momento, eu percebi que aquilo ultrapassava completamente os limites de suas obrigações como cavaleiro. Ele a amava como um homem ama uma mulher. E isso me fez enxergar que eu jamais teria o Seiya para mim...

Tanto tempo se passou, e muitas coisas mudaram aqui no Santuario. A começar pela abolição da lei que condenava as Amazonas a usarem máscaras. Consequentemente, deixou de existir a obrigação de amar ou matar o homem que porventura visse o rosto de uma delas.  
>Se isso me libertou? Não sei responder. Eu continuei usando a máscara porque não me sentia pronta para exibir meu rosto por aí. Por um lado, fiquei aliviada por não ter mais que matar o Seiya. Mas também não me recuperei do trauma que essa história provocou em mim. Amar alguém e ser rejeitada é terrível para qualquer mulher, sendo amazona ou não. Eu decidi que nunca mais deixaria um homem partir meu coração. Eu prometi para mim mesma que nunca mais me apaixonaria enquanto vivesse.<p>

Eu só não imaginava encontrar alguém que me faria quebrar essa promessa...

**POV Ikki**

Sempre me acusaram de ser um cara insensível e revoltado. Já fui até considerado um traidor pelos outros cavaleiros de bronze. Garanto que se eles tivessem passado por um décimo do que eu passei não me julgariam com tanto rigor.  
>Ninguém pode imaginar o que é ser mandado para um lugar como a Ilha da Rainha da Morte, tendo como mestre um ser tão abominável quanto Guilty. Nessa época, o meu único refúgio era a companhia da filha dele, Esmeralda.<br>Ela era tão linda, tão doce... acho que eu só encontrava forças para seguir em frente por causa dela e do meu irmão.  
>No dia em que aquele demônio a matou, foi como se ele tivesse me matado também. Mas eu sou Ikki de Fênix, e o meu destino é renascer das cinzas. Foi graças a isso que eu consegui sobreviver.<br>Já se passou muito tempo, mas eu nunca me conformei com a morte dela. Sempre imaginei como seria a minha vida se ela estivesse comigo. Nós dois casados, com filhos... mas todos esses sonhos foram destruídos junto com a Esmeralda.  
>Depois que a perdi, achei que no meu coração só haveria lugar para um sentimento: o ódio. Mas é engraçado como a vida tem reviravoltas estranhas...<br>Sem que eu esperasse, encontrei alguém que também já sofreu muito por amor. Alguém que também estava decidida a nunca mais amar outra pessoa.

O problema é que eu estou a ponto de mudar de idéia a esse respeito... mas, e ela?

**POV Shina**

Quando ele decidiu passar uns tempos no Santuário, todos estranharam. O que o orgulhoso Cavaleiro de Fênix viera fazer aqui? Ikki sempre fizera questão de andar sozinho, como se fosse um lobo solitário. Algum tempo depois, descobri que ele tomara essa decisão logo após a batalha contra Hades.  
>O fato é que o Ikki acabou se instalando na Vila de Rodório sem dar explicações a ninguém. Contrariando todas as expectativas, ele passou a frequentar o Santuário diariamente. Para surpresa de todos, ele fez amizade com alguns dos cavaleiros de Ouro, especialmente Aoria e Shura[1].<br>Certa manhã, eu e a Marin estávamos passando perto da arena de treinamentos quando o vimos ao lado do Aioria. Ambos estavam sem suas armaduras, e o Ikki sem camisa...  
>Marin se aproximou do Aioria para beijá-lo. Após a batalha contra Hades, os dois finalmente haviam assumido o que o resto do Santuário já sabia: que estavam apaixonados. E como Athena decidira mudar várias leis (algumas em proveito próprio, diga-se de passagem), os relacionamentos entre Amazonas e Cavaleiros também foram liberados.<br>- Já vi tudo... – comentou Ikki, sarcástico – Acabou o treino!  
>- Deixa de ser chato... – respondeu Aioria, olhando embasbacado para Marin – Por que não convida a Shina para treinar com você?<br>- Eu? – perguntei, perplexa com tal idéia.  
>- Ela? – perguntou Fênix, com certo menosprezo – Não costumo lutar com mulheres...<br>Eu me enfureci com aquela demonstração de machismo:  
>- Está duvidando da minha força?<br>- Não... – disse ele, sem graça – Só não quero te machucar!  
>- É mais fácil acontecer o contrário! – respondi, irritada.<br>- Está me desafiando, Amazona de Cobra? – perguntou ele, com um sorriso cínico.  
>- Entenda como quiser, Cavaleiro de Fênix! – retruquei.<br>- Então eu aceito o desafio!  
>Marin e Aioria se entreolharam preocupados.<br>- É melhor irmos embora... – sugeriu ela – Já vi que isso vai longe...  
>- Boa sorte pra vocês! – disse Aioria, se afastando ao lado da namorada.<p>

Depois que eles se foram, eu olhei para o Ikki e perguntei:  
>- E aí? Vai encarar?<p>

**POV Ikki**

Depois da batalha contra Hades, eu tomei uma decisão que muitos acharam estranha. Todos os acontecimentos envolvendo meu irmão me fizeram refletir muito sobre minha vida. Eu estava um pouco cansado de viver tão isolado de tudo e todos. Mas, ao contrário do Shun, que preferiu ficar no Japão, eu achei melhor buscar novas experiências.  
>Sem mais nem menos, resolvi passar uma temporada no Santuário, em Atenas. Para surpresa de todos, cheguei à Vila de Rodório e me instalei em uma casa próxima ao Santuário.<br>Os Cavaleiros de Ouro me receberam bem, com algumas excessões. Eu me entendi melhor com Aioria e Shura, os quais eu já conhecia um pouco. Todas as manhãs, nós iamos treinar um pouco na arena do Santuário.  
>Numa dessas manhãs, nosso treinamento foi interrompido pela chegada da Marin, que viera atrás do Aioria. Os dois andavam tão grudados um no outro que todos apostavam em um casamento para breve.<br>Só que a Marin não estava sozinha... ao lado dela, estava aquela marrenta da Shina.  
>Sabe que eu nunca tinha reparado direito nela? Tudo o que eu sabia é que ela vivia infernizando a vida do Seiya por causa do lance da máscara. E o mais estranho era que, apesar dessa lei idiota ter sido abolida, ela insistia em continuar usando aquela droga, deixando todos curiosos a respeito do seu rosto.<br>Como se não bastasse a Marin ter interrompido o treino, o Aioria ainda sugeriu que eu treinasse com a Shina. Eu, lutar contra uma mulher?  
>Ok, eu reconheço que ela é uma ótima amazona e luta muito bem, além de ser muito valente. Mas eu não queria correr o risco de machucá-la.<p>

Só que aquela garota irritante não deixou por menos e me desafiou. Sendo assim, eu não poderia me recusar a enfrentá-la...

**POV Shina**

Nós começamos a lutar. Ao contrário do que eu esperava, o Ikki era um oponente muito poderoso. Quer dizer, eu sabia que ele era forte, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto! Mesmo assim, eu não poderia me rebaixar e pedir arrego. Eu usei os meus melhores golpes para enfrentá-lo, e sei que me saí bem.  
>Quando nós dois não aguentávamos mais, interrompemos o treino para descansar. Sentamos ali no chão mesmo, e ficamos quietos durante alguns minutos. Foi então que ele fez um elogio inesperado:<br>- Você é mais forte do que eu pensava...  
>- Você também... – respondi, um pouco envergonhada.<br>Voltamos a nos calar por um tempo. Disfarçadamente, eu o observava. Engraçado como eu nunca tinha reparado no quanto o Ikki era alto, forte e musculoso. E como era bonito!  
>Sua pele estava queimada de sol, formando um belo contraste com os cabelos azulados. Seus olhos, igualmente azuis, me encaravam com certo cinismo, mas eu percebi que, lá no fundo, transmitiam certo ar de desamparo. Como se ele já tivesse sofrido muito na vida...<br>Eu já tinha ouvido falar por alto sobre o que o Ikki passou na Ilha da Rainha da Morte, que ele tinha perdido a garota que amava, mas não conhecia os detalhes. Talvez fosse por isso que ele se comportava assim, de um modo tão arisco.  
>Eu estava distraída com meus pensamentos quando ele se virou pra mim e perguntou:<br>- Por que você não tira essa máscara?  
>- Porque não quero, oras! – respondi, irritada com a audácia dele.<br>- Por acaso você tem medo de mostrar o rosto? É por isso que se esconde? – perguntou ele, em tom de provocação.  
>- Não tenho medo de nada! – respondi eu, quase aos gritos.<br>- Então prove! – desafiou Ikki – Tire essa máscara se for mulher!  
>Que sujeitinho atrevido! Como ele tinha coragem de me desafiar a mostrar meu rosto? Eu pensei em ir embora e deixar o idiota falando sozinho, mas depois cheguei à conclusão de que seria covardia da minha parte. Ele ficaria zombando de mim, e isso eu não admitiria jamais!<br>Impulsivamente, retirei a máscara.  
>Era a primeira vez que eu fazia isso desde que mostrei meu rosto para o Seiya. Ou seja, nenhum outro homem além dele tivera essa oportunidade antes.<p>

Ikki me encarou com surpresa. Não sei se foi por causa do que viu, ou pelo fato de eu ter aceitado seu desafio.  
>- Seria um lamentável desperdício continuar se escondendo atrás dessa máscara... – comentou ele, com um sorriso atrevido. E muito sedutor...<p>

**POV Ikki**

Por essa eu não esperava... aquela garota era uma oponente à minha altura! Confesso que foi até difícil lutar contra ela, ainda mais porque eu estava com medo de machucá-la.  
>Quando nos cansamos, ficamos um tempo ali sentados, em silêncio. Com cuidado para ela não perceber, eu a observava atentamente. Fiquei surpreso ao reparar que a Shina tinha um belo corpo. Coxas grossas e definidas, cinturinha fina, seios perfeitos... sem querer, eu comecei a ter pensamentos nada inocentes com ela...<br>Acima de tudo, eu estava curioso para ver o rosto dela. O Seiya dissera uma vez que ela era muito bonita e que só a rejeitara por causa da Saori...  
>Eu sabia que estava sendo inconveniente, mas não resisti e perguntei porque ela não tirava aquela máscara. Mesmo sem visualizar o rosto da Shina, percebi que ela se enfureceu com a minha sugestão. Ainda assim, eu insisti:<br>- Por acaso você tem medo de mostrar o rosto? É por isso que se esconde?  
>- Não tenho medo de nada! – ela respondeu, quase gritando.<br>- Então prove! Tire essa máscara se for mulher! – eu desafiei.  
>Sinceramente, eu não esperava que a Shina mostrasse o rosto pra mim. Achei que ela ia tentar me matar, como tantas vezes fizera com o Seiya. Mas, para minha total surpresa, ela tirou a máscara.<br>A primeira coisa que pensei foi: como o idiota do Seiya teve coragem de dispensar uma gata dessas?

Eu descobri que a Shina era linda. Os olhos eram verdes como seu cabelo, e sua pele muito branca parecia incrivelmente sedosa. Tive vontade de tocá-la para confirmar essa impressão, mas aí sim eu estaria me arriscando a morrer.  
>Os lábios dela eram carnudos e vermelhos. Imaginei como seria beijá-los, mas novamente me recordei de que aquela garota não era como as outras.<br>- Seria um lamentável desperdício continuar se escondendo atrás dessa máscara... – eu disse, impulsivamente.  
>O rosto da Shina ficou mais vermelho que um tomate. Meu elogio a deixou tão envergonhada que ela desviou seu olhar e disse:<br>- Preciso ir. Quem sabe possamos treinar de novo outro dia?  
>- Será um prazer! – respondi.<p>

Eu estava sendo sincero.

**POV Shina**

Eu não sabia onde me esconder de tanta vergonha. Não esperava que ele me olhasse daquele jeito, muito menos que me elogiasse.  
>Na primeira vez em que me viu sem a máscara, o Seiya também disse que eu era bonita. Mas sei lá, foi diferente... ele tinha uns dez anos quando disse isso. Era uma criança, sem malícia nenhuma.<br>Com o Ikki, foi totalmente diferente.  
>Ele já era um homem... é claro que o fato de ter insinuado que me achava bonita não significava nada, mas o modo como ele olhou para mim teve outra conotação. Talvez eu estivesse enganada, mas tive praticamente certeza de ter visto desejo nos olhos dele...<br>Aquela situação era tão constrangedora que senti meu rosto arder de vergonha. Eu precisava sair dali imediatamente, mas não sabia como. Até que as palavras saíram da minha boca:  
>- Preciso ir. Quem sabe possamos treinar de novo outro dia?<br>Droga! Por que eu disse aquilo? Por que o convidei para treinar comigo outra vez?  
>O pior de tudo foi a resposta dele:<br>- Será um prazer!

Eu estava totalmente desconcertada e arrependida por ter mostrado meu rosto. Tudo bem que as leis do Santuário não me obrigavam mais a amá-lo ou a matá-lo, mas eu me senti como se estivesse nua na frente dele...  
>Sem dizer mais nada, eu fui embora.<br>Passei o resto do dia inquieta, pensando no que havia acontecido naquela manhã. Como eu podia ter ficado tão perturbada por causa de alguém que eu mal conhecia? Alguém que, mais dia menos dia, iria embora do Santuário?  
>Eu decidi que não treinaria mais com o Ikki. Inventaria uma desculpa qualquer para me justificar, e evitaria até mesmo encontrá-lo fora da arena.<p>

Achei que o problema estivesse resolvido. Mas estava enganada...

**POV Ikki**

Depois que a Shina foi embora, eu decidi voltar para a casa que alugara na Vila de Rodório. Tomei um banho, comi alguma coisa e fui me deitar um pouco. Mas a imagem dela não saía da minha mente...  
>Droga! Por que eu tinha pedido para ela me mostrar o rosto?<br>Preferia não ter visto seus olhos... aqueles olhos tão bonitos, mas carregados de tristeza. Aquela boca tão apetitosa... aquela pele tão macia que parecia implorar por minhas carícias...  
>Eu a conhecia tão pouco, mas sabia o quanto a Shina era arisca. Seria muito arriscado tentar uma aproximação com ela. Na verdade, seria um completo absurdo. Ela já tinha sofrido muito por causa do Seiya, assim como eu tinha sofrido pela Esmeralda. Nós dois sabíamos o quanto o amor pode ser cruel...<br>Eu disse que seria um prazer treinar com ela de novo, mas, pensando bem... seria melhor evitar novos encontros.  
>Mesmo assim, eu me flagrei imaginando como seria encontrá-la outra vez.<p>

Quando voltei ao Santuário no dia seguinte, chamei o Aioria para treinar. Lá na arena, eu me distrai várias vezes enquanto lutávamos.  
>- O que foi, Fênix? Algum problema? – perguntou o Cavaleiro de Leão.<br>- Nada... – desconversei.  
>- Como foi o treino com a Shina? – perguntou ele, em tom de zombaria.<br>- Normal... – respondi.  
>- Ela tem esse jeito meio agressivo, mas no fundo é uma pessoa muito sofrida... – comentou Aioria – Pelo que a Marin me contou, ela foi abandonada pela mãe quando era pequena. Daí veio para cá e passou poucas e boas até se tornar amazona... isso sem falar na obsessão dela pelo Seiya...<br>- Você acha que ela ainda gosta dele? – perguntei. Fiquei assustado ao perceber que estava ansioso para saber a resposta.  
>- A Marin acha que ela já superou. Afinal, a Shina sabe que lutar contra uma deusa é complicado... – comentou Aioria, de modo brincalhão – Mas, por que o interesse?<br>- Nada... eu só fiquei curioso! – respondi.  
>- Sabe que vocês formariam um belo casal? – disse ele – Vocês dois têm um jeito meio durão... até que combinam!<br>- Só porque você está babando pela Marin, não precisa bancar o casamenteiro! – retruquei eu, impaciente.  
>- Por que não, Ikki? Agora que a Shina deixou de usar a máscara, todos estão comentando o quanto ela é bonita. Já tem vários dourados de olho nela...<br>Não sei porque, mas aquele último comentário me desagradou. Quem é que estava de olho nela?  
>- O Shura, o Milo... os dois já me disseram que estão pensando em convidar a Shina pra sair... – continuou Aioria, achando graça na situação.<br>- É mesmo? Boa sorte pra eles, porque essa garota tem um geniozinho bem difícil! – respondi, tentando aparentar desinteresse. Mas a verdade é que eu não gostei nada de saber que a Shina estava chamando tanto a atenção...

Eu não conseguia entender porque essa história estava me afetando tanto. Se a Shina resolvesse sair com todos os cavaleiros do Santuário, problema dela! Eu não tinha nada a ver com isso!

**POV Shina**

Dois dias se passaram, e eu não vi mais o Ikki. No começo eu fiquei aliviada, mas aos poucos fui percebendo que estava ansiosa para revê-lo...  
>Depois daquele dia, eu parei de usar a máscara. Quando a Marin me perguntou o que me fizera mudar de idéia, eu apenas respondi que não fazia mais sentido continuar me escondendo.<br>Percebi que os Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam me olhando de um jeito diferente. Isso me envaideceu, confesso. Ao mesmo tempo, eu sentia que havia algo muito estranho acontecendo comigo... como se eu quisesse alguma coisa que eu nem sequer conseguia definir o que era...  
>Naquela manhã, eu encontrei a Marin e fomos treinar na arena. Como quem não quer nada, decidi esclarecer algumas dúvidas...<br>- Você acha que o Fênix vai embora logo? – perguntei, sem olhar para ela.  
>- Não sei. Acho que nem ele mesmo sabe... – respondeu a ruiva – Por que?<br>- Nada... só achei estranho ele ter vindo para cá – respondi.  
>- Realmente... o Ikki sempre foi tão "bicho do mato"! Ele sempre se isolou de tudo e todos...<br>- Por que?  
>- O treinamento dele foi muito duro. O mestre dele, Guilty, era um demônio. Ele foi capaz de matar a própria filha! E o mais triste é que o Ikki amava essa moça. O nome dela era Esmeralda...<br>- Coitado...  
>- Deve ser por isso que ele ficou assim.<br>- E... você acha que ele ainda gosta dela? – perguntei, sem conter minha curiosidade.  
>- Por que está perguntando isso, Shina? Por acaso você está a fim dele? – perguntou Marin, desconfiada.<br>- Claro que não! Imagina! – respondi, indignada – Eu só fiquei com pena dele depois de saber dessa história triste...  
>- Sei... é que você não costuma demonstrar pena por ninguém... – disse ela.<br>- Não sou tão insensível como você pensa!  
>- Pode até não ser, mas faz questão de demonstrar o contrário...<br>- Eu apenas me defendo... – justifiquei.  
>- Sabe de uma coisa? Você e o Ikki tem muito em comum! Vocês já sofreram muito, e tentam se proteger de novos sofrimentos através do isolamento e da agressividade...<br>- Falou a Dra. Marin, a psicóloga do Santuário! – zombei eu.  
>- É sério, Shina... de repente, você dois até dariam certo juntos!<br>- O quê? Ficou louca, Marin? – disse eu, fingindo estar indignada com tal idéia - Eu já disse que nunca mais vou me apaixonar por ninguém! Ainda mais por um sujeito que pode ir embora a qualquer momento!  
>- Ele não iria embora se tivesse uma boa razão para ficar... – provocou ela.<br>Fiquei tão irritada com aquela sugestão que gritei:  
>- Sai da minha frente, ou não respondo por mim!<p>

Marin saiu da arena com um sorrisinho irritante. Tive vontade de espancá-la, mas... lá no fundo, até que eu gostei da insinuação dela...

**POV Ikki**

O Aioria me convidou para a festa de noivado dele com a Marin. Eu não gosto muito de festas (sou anti-social assumido), mas ficaria chato faltar, já que todos iriam. Com toda certeza, _ela_ iria...  
>Eu estava me sentindo um completo idiota. Por que eu não parava de pensar na Shina? Já estava até cogitando ir embora do Santuário, para qualquer lugar onde eu pudesse ficar bem longe dela. Mas por que? Por que a presença dela me perturbava tanto?<br>Às vezes, eu a via passando ao longe e me recordava do dia em que vira seu rosto pela primeira vez. Antes eu não tivesse visto...  
>Em certa manhã, eu ouvi o Shura e o Milo falando sobre ela. Confesso que aquilo me deixou com raiva, mas achei melhor ficar quieto...<br>- Eu vou aproveitar a festa e convidar a Shina pra sair comigo. Tenho certeza que ela vai aceitar! – disse o Shura.  
>- Eu não teria tanta certeza... – retrucou o Cavaleiro de Escorpião – Até porque, eu vou convidá-la primeiro. É claro que a Shina vai preferir sair comigo...<br>- Que vença o melhor! – respondeu o espanhol.

No dia da festa, eu fui obrigado a me vestir adequadamente para a ocasião. O Aioria me emprestou uma camisa social e um par de sapatos, porque eu realmente não ligo pra essas coisas. Mas ao me ver no espelho, gostei do resultado.  
>Quando entrei no salão, todos os olhares se voltaram para mim. Me senti uma espécie de Cinderela, por mais ridícula que seja a comparação. Acho que o pessoal estranhou quando me viu tão arrumado.<br>Mas não fui o único a surpreender naquela noite...  
>Eu estava bebendo uma taça de vinho quando a avistei. Estava com um vestido vermelho e decotado, de salto alto (!) e maquiada! Juro que nunca imaginei vê-la assim. Estava absolutamente linda...<br>Todos os olhares estavam voltados para aquela garota, mas eu preferi ficar na minha, como se a presença dela não me afetasse em nada.

De repente, eu levei um susto quando ouvi uma voz dizer:  
>- Você está muito elegante, Fênix.<br>Olhei para Shina e sorri.  
>- Obrigado. E você está... linda.<p>

**POV Shina**

Quando a Marin me convidou para sua festa de noivado, fiquei insegura. Não estava acostumada a me vestir como uma mulher normal. Sempre achei uma frescura esse negócio de vestido, salto alto, maquiagem...  
>Mas, por outro lado... até que seria divertido me arrumar para a festa e surpreender a todos...<br>Pedi a ajuda da Marin, já que não entendo nada dessas futilidades. Ela foi comigo a Rodório para escolhermos um vestido e um sapato que combinassem. Eu também pedi para que ela me maquiasse, porque não levo o menor jeito com essas coisas...  
>Quando me olhei no espelho, juro que até me assustei. Eu não imaginava que fosse tão bonita assim! Pelo contrário, sempre me disseram que eu era meio "mulher-macho" perto das outras amazonas... fiquei ansiosa para ver a cara dessas pessoas quando eu chegasse na festa...<br>Foi até engraçado. Todos me olhavam com espanto, como se não acreditassem no que estavam vendo. Eu estava me sentindo poderosa. Se eu quisesse, estaria pronta para conquistar qualquer homem que aparecesse no meu caminho.  
>Mas confesso que fiquei insegura quando o vi...<br>Ele estava tão lindo. De repente, eu me senti uma garotinha boba. Já não bastava ter perdido o Seiya para uma deusa? Por que eu estava me deixando envolver por alguém que amava outra mulher? Seria ridículo ter uma fantasma como rival!  
>Mesmo assim, eu não resisti... e me aproximei dele.<br>Quando elogiei sua elegância, Ikki olhou para mim e retribuiu:  
>- Você está... linda.<br>Minhas faces arderam. Droga, de novo! Por que eu me sinto tão vulnerável quando estou perto dele?  
>- Vamos dançar? – perguntou ele, me desarmando completamente.<p>

Senti meu corpo estremecer quando o Ikki colocou uma das mãos em volta da minha cintura. Deixei que ele me conduzisse, porque eu não sei dançar... tentei acompanhar os movimentos dele, mas não me sai muito bem.  
>- Como dançarina, eu sou uma ótima amazona! – comentei, fazendo-o rir.<br>- Eu também não levo muito jeito – assumiu ele.  
>Desistimos da dança e fomos juntos até a mesa de doces para comermos alguma coisa. Depois, o Ikki me ofereceu uma taça de champagne e propôs um brinde:<br>- À felicidade dos noivos!  
>- Sim... e também à nossa! – disse eu, sem pensar.<br>Quando me dei conta da besteira que falei, corrigi rapidamente:  
>- Eu quis dizer que também desejo a sua felicidade... e a minha!<br>Ikki não respondeu nada, apenas sorriu. Eu morri de vergonha por ter dito algo que poderia soar tão comprometedor...  
>Nós conversamos muito naquela noite. Ele me falou do seu passado, sobre a Esmeralda... não gostei muito dessa parte, mas procurei não demonstrar. Eu também falei sobre o Seiya, e deixei claro que finalmente eu havia superado minha obsessão por ele.<br>- Ainda bem... você é muito areia para o caminhãozinho dele... – disse Ikki, de um jeito que me deixou sem graça – Além disso, não faltam caras interessados em sair com você...  
>- É mesmo? Quem? – perguntei eu, curiosa.<br>- O Milo, o Shura... eles estão disputando quem vai te convidar primeiro! – contou ele, num tom irônico.  
>- Estão perdendo tempo. Não vou sair com nenhum deles! – respondi. Eu já sou naturalmente sincera, ainda mais se estiver sob o efeito de uma taça de champagne...<br>- Sério? – perguntou Ikki, surpreso – Eu achei que você iria aceitar...  
>- Por que? Não quero saber dessas coisas, não... homem só faz a gente sofrer! – eu afirmei, num tom amargo.<br>- Se a Marin pensasse assim, coitado do Aioria...  
>- Ele é diferente. É apaixonado por ela, e trata a Marin como rainha...<br>- E você... não gostaria de ser tratada assim? – perguntou ele, com a voz levemente rouca.

Fiquei vermelha outra vez. Aquilo já estava virando um hábito...  
>- Quem não gostaria? Mas eu sou azarada, nunca encontrei alguém que gostasse de mim de verdade...<br>- Tenho certeza que você ainda vai encontrar... – respondeu Ikki, me encarando com um olhar tão insinuante que me fez arrepiar por completo.  
>Tentei ignorar o que ele disse e mudar de assunto:<br>- E você? Por que não tenta esquecer a Esmeralda e ser feliz?  
>- Estou tentando esquecê-la. Agora, quanto a ser feliz... isso não depende apenas de mim... – respondeu Ikki, enigmático.<br>A essa altura, eu já estava com medo de perder o controle e fazer alguma bobagem da qual me arrependeria. Por isso, decidi ir embora.  
>- Já é tarde... preciso ir para casa! - eu disse.<br>- Posso te acompanhar? – ele se ofereceu.  
>Confesso que, no fundo, fiquei tentada a aceitar... mas logo concluí que isso seria um erro, e acabei respondendo:<br>- Não, obrigada. Não precisa...  
>Ikki insistiu:<br>- Eu sei que você é uma amazona, mas você vai passar por lugares desertos e mal-iluminados... seria melhor que eu...  
>- Eu sei me defender sozinha! - respondi, num tom agressivo.<p>

Ele se ofendeu. Imediatamente, eu me arrependi por ter falado daquele jeito.  
>- Eu só quis ser gentil, mas já que você não gosta disso... faça como quiser! – respondeu Ikki, num tom frio.<p>

**POV Ikki**

Eu mal conseguia disfarçar o quanto estava atraído por ela. Foi então que decidi convidá-la para dançar. Quem sabe assim eu conseguiria amenizar o meu constrangimento...  
>Percebi que tanto o Shura como o Milo me fuzilavam com os olhos. Com toda certeza, eles não se conformavam por ver um cavaleiro de bronze, mais jovem do que eles, dançando com a garota na qual ambos estavam interessados. Confesso que isso fez muito bem para o meu ego...<br>Eu e a Shina conversamos muito naquela noite. Eu não costumo me abrir com ninguém, mas ao lado dela me senti à vontade para falar até mesmo sobre alguns assuntos que são verdadeiros tabus para mim. Como a Esmeralda, por exemplo.  
>Ela também se abriu comigo e me falou sobre o Seiya. Eu gostei quando ela garantiu que já tinha superado sua obsessão por ele. Não fazia o menor sentido ela continuar sofrendo por ele apenas porque o Seiya a vira sem a máscara...<br>Fiquei ainda mais animado quando a Shina deixou claro que não queria sair nem com o Milo, nem com o Shura. Mas também percebi o quanto ficou sem graça quando eu comentei que ela ainda encontraria alguém que gostasse dela de verdade.  
>De repente, sem que eu esperasse, ela resolveu ir embora:<br>- Já é tarde... preciso ir para casa!  
>- Posso te acompanhar? - me ofereci. Ok, eu admito que estava com segundas intenções...<br>Shina ficou meio indecisa, mas recusou:  
>- Não, obrigada. Não precisa...<br>Eu insisti:  
>- Eu sei que você é uma amazona, mas você vai passar por lugares desertos e mal-iluminados... seria melhor que eu...<br>- Eu sei me defender sozinha! - respondeu ela, num tom agressivo.

Não vou negar que a reação dela me ofendeu. Por isso, eu respondi num tom tão grosseiro quanto o dela:  
>- Eu só quis ser gentil, mas já que você não gosta disso... faça como quiser!<p>

* * *

><p>[1] Ao contrário do anime, optei por manter os Cavaleiros de Ouro vivos.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Comentários iniciais:**

_Oi pessoal!  
>Desejo a todos um ótimo Ano Novo (um pouco atrasado, mas ainda estamos em janeiro XD)! Fiquei muito feliz com tantos comentários! Gostaria muito que vcs dissessem se gostaram do final da songfic, ok?<em>

_bjs  
><em>_Marina Jolie_

* * *

><p><strong>Parte II<strong>

**POV Shina**

Ikki se afastou rapidamente, antes que eu pudesse dizer algo. Num impulso, eu corri atrás dele.  
>- Desculpe... eu sei que fui estúpida com você, mas é que não estou acostumada... a receber gentilezas... – eu disse, me sentindo um pouco ridícula. Afinal, eu também não estou acostumada a pedir desculpas!<br>- Posso imaginar o porquê... – ele retrucou, irritado.  
>Todos acham que eu não me importo com os sentimentos alheios, mas eu me senti muito mal por ter sido grossa com o Ikki. Eu estava disposta a consertar meu erro, por isso eu respirei fundo e disse:<br>- Eu aceito a sua oferta... se ainda estiver de pé!  
>Ele ficou indeciso por alguns instantes, até que finalmente respondeu:<br>- Ok, vou aceitar suas desculpas... vamos indo, então.

_**Lying here with you so close to me**  
><strong>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<strong>  
><strong>Caught up in this moment <strong>  
><strong>Caught up in your smile<strong>  
>Ficar aqui com você tão perto de mim<br>É difícil lutar contra esses sentimentos quando parece tão difícil de respirar  
>Estou presa neste momento<br>Presa no seu sorriso_

Ikki se manteve em silêncio enquanto caminhávamos até minha casa. Eu também fiquei quieta, porque não queria piorar as coisas. Mas confesso que eu estava cada vez mais insegura. Seria imaginação minha, ou ele parecia me olhar de um modo diferente... como se estivesse interessado em mim?  
>Eu não tinha como saber se ele me queria, mas fiquei chocada ao perceber que estava cada vez mais difícil controlar minha vontade de beijar aquele homem. Eu só pensava no quanto seria maravilhoso sentir aqueles lábios tocando nos meus... no quanto eu desejava sentir as mãos dele acariciando meu corpo, no quanto eu queria ouvir ele sussurrando meu nome...<p>

Eu tinha jurado que não me apaixonaria outra vez, mas... quem disse que eu mando no meu coração?

**POV Ikki**

Eu me afastei rapidamente dela, sem olhar para trás. Foi então que a Shina se arrependeu e correu atrás de mim.  
>- Desculpe... eu sei que fui estúpida com você, mas é que não estou acostumada... a receber gentilezas... - explicou ela.<br>- Posso imaginar o porquê... - retruquei, ainda irritado.  
>- Eu aceito a sua oferta... se ainda estiver de pé! - disse Shina, olhando para mim de um jeito que eu não consegui resistir.<br>- Ok, vou aceitar suas desculpas... vamos indo, então - eu respondi, me esforçando para parecer indiferente.

_**I've never opened up to anyone**  
><strong>It's so hard to hold back when I'm holdin' you in my arms <strong>  
><strong>But we don't need to rush this <strong>  
><strong>Let's just take it slow<strong>  
>Eu nunca me abri para ninguém<br>Tão difícil me segurar quando estou com você em meus braços  
>Nós não precisamos nos apressar<br>Vamos devagar_

Caminhamos durante alguns minutos em meio à escuridão da noite. Eu me mantive em silêncio, pensando em todas as coisas que nós havíamos conversado durante a festa. Eu estava confuso, porque a Shina se mostrara tão à vontade comigo, assim como eu me sentira ao lado dela... não conseguia entender a razão dela ter mudado de comportamento tão repentinamente.  
>Assim que chegamos a casa dela, olhei para ela e disse:<br>- Pronto. Está entregue!  
>- Obrigada pela companhia. Só não convido você pra entrar porque não ficaria bem... - Shina explicou, um pouco corada - Espero que você entenda.<br>- Não se preocupe com isso... - respondi. No fundo, porém, eu lamentei por não ter sido convidado.  
>- Nesse caso, eu vou entrar. Boa noite! - disse ela, desviando seu olhar.<br>Nesse momento, não suportei mais. Eu não me perdoaria se a deixasse entrar sem ao menos roubar um beijo...  
>Quando segurei seu braço, Shina me encarou com espanto.<br>- O quê é isso? – perguntou ela.

Eu não respondi. Apenas a puxei para junto de mim e a beijei...

**POV Shina**

Quando chegamos à minha casa, o Ikki olhou para mim e disse:  
>- Pronto. Está entregue!<br>- Obrigada pela companhia. Só não convido você pra entrar porque não ficaria bem... – eu expliquei, um pouco nervosa - Espero que você entenda.  
>- Não se preocupe com isso... – respondeu ele.<br>- Nesse caso, eu vou entrar. Boa noite! – eu disse, desviando meu olhar.  
>De repente, o Ikki segurou meu braço. Meu coração disparou, e eu perguntei:<br>- O quê é isso?

Ele não respondeu. Antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, senti as mãos dele envolvendo minha cintura. Então, o Ikki me beijou...

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**  
><strong>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<strong>  
><strong>No, I don't wanna mess this thing up <strong>  
><strong>I don't want push too far <strong>  
><strong>Just a shot in the dark that you just might be <strong>**the one  
>I've been waiting for my whole life <strong>  
><strong>So baby I'm alright <strong>  
><strong>With just a kiss goodnight<strong>  
>Apenas um beijo em seus lábios ao luar<br>Apenas um toque do fogo tão ardente  
>Eu não quero bagunçar as coisas<br>Eu não quero forçar a barra  
>Apenas um tiro no escuro e você poderá<br>Ser aquele que eu vou esperar a minha vida toda  
>Então, baby, eu estou bem,<br>Com apenas um beijo de boa noite_

Eu ainda tentei resistir, mas era impossível. Eu tinha desejado aquele beijo a noite inteira!  
>Os lábios dele eram tão quentes que até queimavam os meus. Eu estava com vergonha por ser inexperiente, mas me esforcei para não dar vexame. Devagar, fui deixando que ele aprofundasse o beijo e me ensinasse tudo o que sabia.<br>Foi tão bom... muito melhor do que eu esperava...  
>Eu estremeci quando senti o corpo dele colado no meu. Era a primeira vez que um homem me tocava daquele jeito tão íntimo. Eu me entreguei completamente ao beijo, sem pensar se aquilo era certo ou não. Apenas deixei acontecer...<p>

**POV Ikki**

É difícil descrever como me senti enquanto a beijava. Foi ainda melhor do que eu imaginava, embora a Shina tenha resistido um pouco no começo. Lentamente, ela começou a entreabrir seus lábios e me deixou aprofundar o beijo. Percebi sua inexperiência, mas isso não me incomodou. Pelo contrário, eu me senti até privilegiado por ser o primeiro a beijá-la...  
>Aos poucos, ela passou a corresponder ao beijo com a mesma intensidade. Eu a apertei com mais força de encontro ao meu corpo e senti que ela estremeceu completamente entre os meus braços.<br>Há muito tempo eu não me sentia assim, tão próximo de alguém. Tinha até esquecido como era a sensação...

Eu só não esperava que a Shina se afastasse bruscamente e dissesse:  
>- Vá embora...<br>- Por quê? Você não sente nada por mim? - perguntei, sem entender sua reação.  
>- Você não entende? - ela perguntou, quase aos gritos - Eu tenho medo! Medo de me apaixonar por você! Medo de sofrer de novo... - concluiu, desviando seu olhar para o chão.<p>

_**I know that if we give this a little time**  
><strong>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<strong>  
><strong>It's never felt so real<strong>  
><strong>No, it's never felt so right<strong>  
>Eu sei que se dermos tempo ao tempo<br>Só iremos nos aproximar do amor que queremos encontrar  
>Nunca foi tão real<br>Não, nunca me senti tão bem  
><em>  
>Eu ergui o queixo dela com minhas mãos, obrigando a Shina a olhar para mim.<br>- Pode não parecer, mas eu também tenho medo... tenho medo de amar você e depois te perder... – confessei.  
>- Somos dois medrosos! Não tem como isso dar certo! - disse ela, irritada.<br>Mas eu insisti:  
>- Você me disse que não tinha medo de nada, lembra?<br>- Eu sei! Mas eu assumo que tenho medo de me apaixonar outra vez...  
>- Eu também tenho. Mas por que não tentamos superar isso juntos? – eu perguntei, enquanto meus braços envolviam a cintura dela novamente – Eu não vou te magoar, Shina... acredite em mim!<br>- É difícil confiar nisso...  
>- Vamos dar tempo ao tempo... – eu disse, beijando seu rosto de leve – Vamos deixar as coisas acontecerem aos poucos, sem forçar nada...<br>- E se depois você mudar de idéia e for embora? - perguntou ela.  
>- Eu não irei embora se você me pedir pra ficar...<br>- Droga, Ikki! Por que você faz tudo parecer tão simples?  
>- Porque é simples. Basta querer...<p>

Eu a abracei antes de beijá-la outra vez... e ela correspondeu intensamente.

**POV Shina**

Onde eu estava com a cabeça pra deixar o Ikki me beijar daquele jeito? Sem que ele esperasse, eu me afastei rapidamente.  
>- Vá embora... - eu pedi, desviando meu olhar.<br>- Por que? Você não sente nada por mim? – ele perguntou.  
>- Você não entende? - eu gritei - Eu tenho medo! Medo de me apaixonar por você! Medo de sofrer de novo... – confessei, desviando meu olhar para o chão.<br>Ikki ergueu meu queixo com as mãos, forçando um contato visual.  
>- Pode não parecer, mas eu também tenho medo... tenho medo de amar você e depois te perder... – ele disse.<br>- Somos dois medrosos! Não tem como isso dar certo! – eu respondi, irritada.  
>Nesse momento, o Ikki me encarou com um olhar irônico.<br>- Você me disse que não tinha medo de nada, lembra?  
>- Eu sei! Mas eu assumo que tenho medo de me apaixonar outra vez...<br>- Eu também tenho. Mas por que não tentamos superar isso juntos? – ele perguntou, enquanto envolvia minha cintura com os braços – Eu não vou te magoar, Shina... acredite em mim!  
>- É difícil confiar nisso...<p>

__**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**  
><strong>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<strong>  
><strong>No, I don't wanna mess this thing up <strong>  
><strong>I don't want push too far <strong>  
><strong>Just a shot in the dark that you just might be <strong> **the one  
>I've been waiting for my whole life <strong>  
><strong>So baby I'm alright <strong>  
><strong>With just a kiss goodnight<strong> _  
>Apenas um beijo em seus lábios ao luar<br>Apenas um toque do fogo tão ardente  
>Eu não quero bagunçar as coisas<br>Eu não quero forçar a barra  
>Apenas um tiro no escuro e você poderá<br>Ser aquele que eu vou esperar a minha vida toda  
>Então, baby, eu estou bem,<br>Com apenas um beijo de boa noite_

Ele beijou meu rosto suavemente e disse:  
>- Vamos dar tempo ao tempo... vamos deixar as coisas acontecerem aos poucos, sem forçar nada...<br>- E se depois você mudar de idéia e for embora? - perguntei.  
>- Eu não irei embora se você me pedir pra ficar...<br>- Droga, Ikki! Por que você faz tudo parecer tão simples?  
>- Porque é simples. Basta querer...<br>Em seguida, ele me beijou outra vez. E eu correspondi ao beijo...

Aquela sensação era totalmente nova para mim. Pela primeira vez, senti o que era ser desejada por alguém. Ele me tocava de um modo carinhoso e até um pouco ousado. Senti meu corpo estremecer completamente quando os lábios dele roçaram no meu pescoço...

**POV Ikki**

Ficamos um bom tempo em frente a casa dela. Cada vez que eu a beijava, tinha vontade de beijar de novo. Era difícil conter os desejos que a Shina me despertava, mas eu precisava ir devagar se não quisesse afastá-la de mim. Ela tinha medo de se decepcionar outra vez, e eu prometi respeitar os limites dela.  
>Foi aí que eu cheguei a uma conclusão... o lado agressivo da Shina era como a máscara que escondera seu rosto durante tanto tempo: uma barreira que ela usava para impedir que as outras pessoas se aproximassem.<br>Mas eu conseguira superar essa barreira...

_**No, I don't want to say goodnight  
>I know it's time to leave<br>But you'll be in my dreams  
>Tonight<br>Tonight  
>Tonight<br>**Não, eu não quero dar boa noite  
>Eu sei que é hora de partir<br>Mas você estará nos meus sonhos  
>Hoje à noite<br>Hoje à noite  
>Hoje à noite<em>

Eu estava adorando passar aqueles momentos com a Shina, até que ela disse:  
>- É melhor você ir agora...<br>- Já? Estou gostando tanto de ficar aqui com você... – respondi.  
>- Eu também, mas... você mesmo disse que era melhor nós irmos devagar, certo?<br>- É, eu disse... – fui obrigado a concordar – Mas antes de ir, eu quero um beijo de boa-noite!  
>Ela sorriu e me deu um beijo, longo e ardente. Sinal que aprendeu rápido comigo...<br>Nós nos despedimos e eu voltei para casa, ainda sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Meus sonhos foram destruídos tantas vezes... será que eu deveria me arriscar a sonhar de novo?

___**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**  
><strong>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<strong>  
><strong>No, I don't wanna mess this thing up <strong>  
><strong>I don't want push too far <strong>  
><strong>Just a shot in the dark that you just might be <strong> **the one  
>I've been waiting for my whole life <strong>  
><strong>So baby I'm alright <strong> **  
><strong>__Apenas um beijo em seus lábios ao luar  
>Apenas um toque do fogo tão ardente<br>Eu não quero bagunçar as coisas  
>Eu não quero forçar a barra<br>Apenas um tiro no escuro e você poderá  
>Ser aquela que eu vou esperar a minha vida toda<br>__Então, baby, eu estou bem_

Depois que cheguei em casa, tomei um banho e fui me deitar, mas demorei muito para pegar no sono. Passei um bom tempo me recordando dos beijos que trocamos e pensando no futuro.  
>Por mais que eu estivesse com medo, eu precisava me arriscar.<br>Assim como ela, eu precisava amar de novo.  
>Assim como ela, eu também precisava ser amado por alguém.<br>Acho que estou me apaixonando por ela, mas é melhor irmos devagar. Não quero me magoar outra vez, e muito menos magoar a Shina.

Eu não sei se isso vai dar certo, mas estou disposto a tentar...

**POV Shina**

Eu estava tão envolvida pelos beijos dele que perdi a noção das horas que passamos na frente da minha casa. Quando percebi que estávamos ali há muito tempo, eu disse:  
>- É melhor você ir agora...<br>- Já? – ele perguntou, parecendo um pouco frustrado – Estou gostando tanto de ficar aqui com você...  
>- Eu também, mas... você mesmo disse que era melhor nós irmos devagar, certo?<br>- É, eu disse... – Ikki concordou, meio contrariado – Mas antes de ir, eu quero um beijo de boa-noite!

_**Oh, let's do this right  
>With just a kiss goodnight<br>With a kiss goodnight  
>Kiss goodnight<br>**__Vamos fazer isso direito  
>Com apenas um beijo de boa noite<br>Com um beijo de boa noite  
>Um beijo de boa noite <em>

Eu sorri e me aproximei para beijá-lo mais uma vez.  
>- Até amanhã... – ele disse, depois que nos separamos.<br>- Boa noite... – eu me despedi.  
>Fiquei olhando o Ikki se afastar, ainda sem acreditar no que havia acontecido.<br>Entrei em casa e decidi tomar um banho. Tirei minhas roupas e abri o chuveiro. Enquanto a água da ducha caía sobre mim, eu fiquei pensando no Ikki. Nunca imaginei que eu poderia sentir isso de novo. Mas não consigo evitar...  
>Eu detesto me sentir tão vulnerável. Talvez fosse melhor me afastar dele de uma vez por todas para me proteger de novas decepções. O Ikki é tão imprevisível... e se amanhã ele decidir ir embora? Como eu vou superar isso?<br>Mas quando me lembro dos beijos dele... do modo confiante como ele falou sobre deixarmos as coisas acontecerem aos poucos...

Não sei se isso vai dar certo, mas... por que não tentar?

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimentos:<strong>

**Dra. Nina:** Antes tarde do que nunca! Brincadeirinha, hehehe... não se preocupe com o presente, pq eu sei o qto vc anda ocupada. Quem sabe numa outra oportunidade?  
>Respondendo em tópicos:<br>1. Adorei qdo vc disse que eu entrei na cabeça dos personagens. Eu tentei me colocar no lugar deles, imaginando o modo como pensariam ou agiriam.  
>2. Sério que vc não conhecia a música? Fico feliz que tenha gostado<br>3. Deve ter sido uma cena e tanto pras garotas XD  
>4. kkkkkkkkkk... ri muito com comentário sobre a Dra. Marin! Eu sei que vc não gosta de concorrentes, mas como a Dra. Nina anda sumida (quiçá aposentada), pq a Marin não pode bancar a psicóloga? E a Shina falou isso em tom de deboche.<br>Eu juro que tentei melhorar essa parte que vc implicou (Milo e Shura). Que bom que vc gostou do resultado final! Bjs e muito obrigada pela review!

**Nandinha82:** Adorei a review, Nandinha, muito obrigada! Bom, não posso dizer que este seja o meu casal preferido, mas atualmente é o que tem me inspirado mais na hora de escrever XD Concordo com vc sobre o tema da fic: não devemos nos fechar para o amor, pq ele pode estar mais próximo do que imaginamos! Eu escolhi essa música pq achei que ela encaixa bem com a situação descrita na fic (ambos estavam com medo de amar outra vez, por isso era melhor darem tempo ao tempo, deixar rolar aos poucos...). Espero que vc e os outros leitores tenham gostado do final. Bjs!

**Renata Thais:** Muítissimo obrigada pela review, Renata! Adoro saber que os leitores gostam das minhas fics, especialmente qdo escrevo com casais que não existem no anime (tipo Ikki e Shina). Só discordo da parte em que vc disse que eles só fazem sentido juntos qdo eu escrevo. Eu li uma fic fantástica com os dois da Juliane-chan (Burning Poison), que já foi postada há uns 4 anos, e adorei! Digo mais, adoraria que outros ficwritters escrevessem fics com Ikki e Shina. Nada contra o Shura ou o Milo, mas eu prefiro o Ikki (e pra ser sincera, não sou fã dos outros pares que arrumam pra ele). Acho que ele e a Shina combinariam muito, pq ambos tem gênios explosivos, kkkk...  
>Nossa, eu fiquei até sem graça qdo vc comentou que sabe algumas das minhas fics de cor XD Bjs!<p>

**Cristinangelolima:** Feliz Ano Novo pra vc tmb, Cristina! Confesso que até me emocionei com seus comentários. É verdade que o presente foi pra Nina, mas fico muito feliz que os outros leitores sintam-se presenteados tmb! Qto a continuar escrevendo, talvez eu ainda invista em fics curtinhas, mas não tenho nada planejado no momento.  
>Legal que vc gostou da música, espero que vc tmb tenha gostado do modo como eu a explorei na fic. Concordo com vc, o Ikki é muito hot mesmo! Gostou da parte em que ele beijou a Shina de surpresa?<br>*Segredinho* qdo escrevi esta cena em que eles "ficaram", eu me baseei em uma situação que aconteceu comigo alguns anos atrás XD Bjs e muito obrigada pela review!

**Black Scorpio No Nyx:** Obrigada, Black! Adorei sua review, fico feliz que vc tenha gostado. Demorei um pouquinho pra postar a continuação devido a fatores externos, hehehe... mas espero que vc goste do final. Bjs!


End file.
